


i will bring you the mountains.

by lordvoldyfarts



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordvoldyfarts/pseuds/lordvoldyfarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of domestic fics about Laura/Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will bring you the mountains.

She wakes to an empty bed. The divet next to her is still warm so she knows she couldn’t have been gone long. She focuses and hears the faint rumbling of the television from the sitting room. She glances at the clock. 2:32am. She sighs.

She throws the covers off of herself. She runs a hand through her hair and rubs her eyes. She stands from the bed and stretches, cold air hitting the exposed patch of skin between her underwear and the relaxed t-shirt she stole from Laura’s drawer. She walks to the living room, where the television is bright and she sees the top of Laura’s head just above the back of the couch. Some Disney film is playing on the screen. From her spot on the doorway she says, “Was a Disney marathon really necessary in the middle of the night, cutie?” Laura’s head whips around and she smiles that’s hinted with just a little bit of guilt.

"I couldn’t sleep." She admits and Carmilla nods. She knows that the nightmares have never fully gone away and she knows that often, Laura is too proud to tell her. She comes off of the wall and moves to sit next to Laura. Once she’s on the other side of the couch, she sees that the girl has a full bowl of fruity pebbles on her lap, the box sitting just underneath her feet and the milk jug is on the table. She raises her eyebrows as she sits down.

"What part of you thought that downing more sugar would help you sleep?" She asks with a small smile. Laura shrugs.

"To be honest? I wasn’t planning on going back to sleep." She whispers and Carmilla scoots closer to her. She’s looking down, playing with the spoon, picking up pieces of cereal and dumping them back down. Carmilla rests a hand on her knee. She looks up.

"Was it that bad?" Carmilla asks and Laura nods. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asks and she knows that usually Laura doesn’t like to tell her about her nightmares. They’re usually about her. Losing her. She shakes her head. "Okay." They sit in silence for a moment before Carmilla stands. She disappears into the kitchen, leaving Laura staring after her with a questioning gaze. She returns a moment later with a metal spoon and a smile. She returns to her spot next to Laura and reaches across her lap, taking a spoonful of cereal. Laura stares at her with a small smile on her face. Carmilla smiles back as she shoves the spoonful in her mouth, flinching only a little bit as the sugary substance hits her tongue. Laura is grinning now. Carmilla moves so she’s right up against Laura’s side. She kisses Laura’s cheek before resting her head on her shoulder. "How many bowls of this have you gone through?" Carmilla asks and Laura laughs.

"This is only my second." She replies and Carmilla snorts. Only.

"Are you going to unpause the movie any time soon?" She asks, gesturing to the screen that’s frozen on a frame of a house floating into the sky held up only by balloons. Laura laughs and picks up the remote, clicking play. The movie springs back to life.

The film plays in the background but Carmilla watches Laura. She watches the way her face changes and morphs when a scene makes her feel something. She watches the way she bites down on her lip when she tries not to laugh. She watches the way Laura’s forehead wrinkles and her eyebrows furrow when she disagrees with something.

She’d rather watch Laura than a movie any day.

The movie ends and it’s nearing 4am now. They’ve eaten through another bowl and a half of fruity pebbles, each of them alternating feeding each other the cereal. The room goes silent, save for Carmilla’s chewing, and then Laura speaks. “I’m really scared to lose you. That’s why these nightmares….that’s why they’re so bad. Because in each and every one of them, you’re ripped away from me in a horrible way and I can’t save you.” She’s whispering and her voice is a little broken. Carmilla raises a hand and tucks Laura’s hair behind her ear. She uses a finger and guides Laura’s chin up so she’s looking at her.

"You’re not going to lose me. There’s no more Mother and she was the only threat to us. To this. Nothing is going to take me and I’m not going to leave." Carmilla reassures and Laura’s grin is watery. Carmilla leans in and kisses her gently on the mouth. When she pulls back, she rests her head against Laura’s. "I love you, Laura." She uses her name to hammer home her point.

Yes, there was a time when she thought that leaving Laura would be better for both of them. That leaving would make Laura’s life easier. She tried it - she left for a few days but her chest ached and the yellow pillow she stole stopped smelling like Laura so she came back. Being away from her was too difficult and she knew, in that instant, that she never wanted to be without Laura.

Laura yawns and Carmilla pulls back. She stands and reaches her hand down. “C’mon cutie. Let’s get you to bed.” Laura looks hesitant so Carmilla raises her eyebrows.

"I think I have a way to get your mind off of the nightmares but uh, you need to be laying down." She says suggestively and Laura’s look of fear morphs into one of mischevious excitement. She puts her hand in Carmilla’s.

"Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?" Carmilla shrugs.

"Maybe. Come with me and you’ll find out." She says and Laura stands, giggling.

They walk to the bedroom and Laura throws herself down on the bed. Carmilla climbs on after her. Within seconds, Laura’s feet are in Carmilla’s lap. Carmilla grabs them and presses her thumbs firmly into her arch. Laura lets out a small moan.

"You’re fantastic. Have I mentioned that recently?" She says and Carmilla laughs.

"Yeah, yeah. Just enjoy this cutie, it won’t happen again for a long, long time." Laura laughs and snorts slightly.

Carmilla grins and thinks that she would rub Laura’s feet every night if it meant she got to hear her laugh like that.


End file.
